Brave Shine
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Quiero encontrar el Brave Shine de mi vida, a tu lado, huir es todo lo que pude hacer, escapar contigo fue mi eleccion...
1. Huir De La Verdad

_**~Huir De La Verdad~**_

* * *

 _ **Yuu Pov**_

En frente mio, ahí estaba la persona que creí que estaba muerta, Mika, él que era todo para mi, ahí estaba mirandome.

-Mika, ¿enserio eres Mika?-. Mi voz quebrada, no podía creerlo era el.

-Yuu-chan-. ¡Es el! Su voz, ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas era tan adorable.

Ignoramos lo que había nuestro al rededor, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero estábamos medio en combate, el es mi... enemigo, no podía aceptarlo, él no tenia otra opción, tenia que convertir en vampiro para sobrevivir.

-Que escena mas romántica-. Esa voz era el que convirtió a Mika en vampiro, lo desterró a esta vida.

-Tu-. Es lo unico que salio de mis labios.

-Hey Mika, yo distraere a los humanos y tu vez por tu _princesa-_. Lo odio, odio a ese tipo.

-Claro-. Es lo único que dijo.

Comenzó a tacar, intento alejar a todos de mi alrededor, Ferid fue tras de Guren, él no estaba en condiciones de combatir, saque mi espada y fue tras de Ferid, intente dañarlo pero no pude casi daño a Guren.

-¡Mira atrás!-. Sentí algo tocar mi hombro, era Ferid.

-Me pregunto como sabrá tu sangre-. Se acerco y yo no podía moverme.

Su brazo fue cortado y me separe rápido de el, Mika fue quien lo hizo con su espada, Mika...

-Sabes que no debes hacerlo-. Guardo su espada su voz, estaba molesto.

-Era broma-. Se alejo.

En mi alrededor seguía todo, atacando, Guren intentaba luchar, Mika se acerco a mi.

-Yuu-chan-. Nos miramos a lo ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Que haces aquí?-. Pregunte

-No debes estar aqui-.

-Porque...

-Ellos solo te utilizan-. No entiendo lo que habla.

\- De que estas hablando -. Estaba confundido.

-Los humanos solo te utilizan-. Eso no puede ser.

-Eso no es posible-. El mentía.

-Ven conmigo-. Su voz tan dulce, no podía ir con el.

-No-. Me negue, no podía hacerlo.

\- No puedes seguir aqui, te lastimaran y no quiero verte sufrir -. Se preocupa mucho por mi.

\- No sufrire -.

\- Hay que huir Yuu-chan -. No podía hacerlo.

-No-. Seguí negandome.

-No tengo elección-. Se acercó a mi y me cargo.

-Que haces-. Me puse algo nervioso.

\- No permitiré que te lastimen-. Que era lo que me iba a lastimar.

Me intentaba safar de su agarre.

\- Por favor... Entiendelo de una vez -. Seguía insistiendo.

-Yo... No debo creerte -. Ignore su mirada, no podía creerle.

\- A un que no puedas, yo te ayudare -. Acerco su mano.

-Esta bien, creeré en ti -. Tome su mano, no podía sentir su mano por el guante.

Me jaló y me cargo de nuevo, no lo se si estoy haciendo lo correcto no puedo pensar nada claro, no se porque acepte.

-¡Yuu! -. Escuche gritar mi nombre y era Shinoa.

Todos estaban a punto de ser mordidos por los vampiros, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, decidí simplemente no mirar y cerrar los ojos decidí.

-... -. Lo ultimo que escuché fue los gritos de ellos.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No sabia la respuesta, solo se que decidí huir con Mika, debia encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

Después de unas aproximadamente 2 horas, nos detuvimos, Mika estaba cansado, era de esperarse de llevarme todo este tiempo cargando.

-Yuu-chan-. Me abrazo

-Mika-. Lo abracé con algo de duda.

\- Ahora estaremos juntos como cuando eramos pequeños-. Se sonrojo.

\- Si -. Me sonroje.

\- Yuu-chan te extrañe tanto-. Hablo con voz fuerte y sonrió algo leve, su leve sonrisa me traía recuerdos de la infancia.

-Mika-. Mi voz sonó algo temblorosa las lágrimas de felicidad salieron.

Tanto tiempo de no verlo y ahora verlo sonreír poco me hace feliz.

\- No llores, por favor-. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-Disculpa es solo que estoy feliz, son lágrimas de felicidad-. Sonrei.

\- No quiero que llores mas, yo te protegere -. Me sonrió y me abrazo mas fuerte.

\- Lo prometes-. Lo mire.

\- Lo prometo -. Beso mi frente y me sonroje.

Mika me dijo que era mejor buscar un lugar para quedarnos caminamos, bueno Mika solo camino, él me cargo de nuevo, a un que me gusta.

-Mira el cielo, Yuu-chan -. Mire arriba.

\- Es hermoso-. Sonreí.

-Me enamora tu sonrisa -. Quería gritar.

\- Tonto-. Baje la mirada sonrojada.

Disfrutamos el paisaje que nos daba la naturaleza, el frío viento tocaba nuestros rostros.

-... -. Lo abrace, tenia miedo a caerme.

\- No te preocupes Mika, no te pasara nada -. Su voz me encantaba.

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

Pasaron los momentos eran silenciosos pero agradables, de repente me dormí sin saber nada mas.

* * *

-Yuu-chan, despierta-. Hablo Mika.

-Mika-. Lo mire sus ojos azules me miraban.

-Ya llegamos-. Mire a mi alrededor y era un pueblo pequeño.

-¿Donde estamos?-. Pregunte.

\- Es un lugar donde conoci, es seguro no te preocupes-. Me miro.

\- Creeré en ti -. Dije con voz firme.

\- Eso es bueno para escucharlo -. Mika camino hacia el pueblo.

Suspire que día mas cansado, mire el cielo estaba tan azul como nunca un resplandor expectacular, me preguntó si ellos están bien, yo solo quise _huir de la verdad..._

Comenzaré una nueva vida a lado de Mika.

* * *

 **Bueno el cap. Anterior de Owari no Seraph me inspire es lo que tal vez iba a pasar si Yuu hubiera huido con Mika, espero que les guste, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. De** _ **Brave Shine...**_


	2. Nueva Vida

**~ _Nueva Vida~_**

* * *

 **Mika Pov**

Por fin puedo ser feliz... Por fin te tengo a mi lado, después de varios años te tengo conmigo de nuevo, estaba feliz tenia de vuelta a mi única familia que me quedara en este mundo.

Después de todo los que nos sucedió, tuvo un " _final_ " feliz.

-¡Yuu-chan!.- Lo llamé, estaba ya lejos.

-¡ _Mika!-._ Grito desde lejos.

-¡Ven!.- Grite, haciendo una seña con la mano.

El corrió dónde estaba, el lugar era perfecto, hermoso, una gran vegetación nos rodeaba, las montañas, era un lugar muy hermoso, hace tiempo lo había visitado, aquí nadie me conocía, no era rechazado como en otros lugares, aquí era _yo_ si así podía decirlo. Mire a mi alrededor comenzaremos una _nueva vida_ en este lugar donde nadie nos conoce donde podemos ser nosotros mismos.

-Mika.- Yuu-chan había llegado a mi lado, lo mire, mire esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban un poco, nunca habían brillado de esta manera.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Respondí. Mire el césped.

\- No pasa nada.- Me sonrió levemente para mostrarme que todo estaba bien.

De repente el viento sopló con algo de fuerza con ella se llevo algunas hojas y flores por un momento no pudimos ver nuestras miradas.

* * *

 **Yuu Pov**

Nuestras miradas se ocultaron, por el viento que se llevo las hojas y flores, el otro lada de todo esto se encuentra la persona que me ayudo a huir y que ahora estoy a su lado... Mi única familia esta detrás de todo esto... La única persona que es mi familia...

Después que se despejará, pude ver el otro lado unos ojos azules que me miraban con felicidad con una leve sonrisa.

\- Azul.- Fue lo único que salio de mis labios un leve susurró diciendo el color de sus ojos eran tan hermosos cuando me miraban de esa manera que sólo se posaban en mi y en nadie mas, eran un gran brillo azul que nunca había visto.

\- ¿he?.- Me miro no comprendía que había dicho.

Desvíe la mirada de la suya mire el paisaje estaba ya atardeciendo, aun no teniamos lugar para pasar la noche en pocas horas el cielo estará oscuro y solo la luz de la luna iluminará, sera nuestra única luz.

\- Yuu-chan tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos-. Voltie a verlo pero el ignoro mi mirada.

\- Si, muy pronto caera la noche-. Me acerqué a su lado y le sonrei.

\- Además últimamente las noches están muy frías, cada noche el frío aumenta.- Camino, no adentramos al pequeño pueblo, todos eran felices, ninguna persona había conocido el miedo era notorio en sus rostros, solo reflejaban felicidad.

Los pequeños niños corrían de un lado a otro, me hubiera gustado tener una infancia así, pero no se puedo, no todo lo que pides se cumple.

Una pequeña niña paso a mi lado corriendo, perseguía a los otros niños, la pequeña niña era de cabello negro, su piel era algo morena pero no era mucho, de repente esa niña tropezó con una roca que había, comenzó a llorar, me acerque a ella, tocaba su rodilla, le dolía era notable en los gestos que hacia, me hinque, quede a su altura que permanecía en ese momento.

-...- No dejaba de llorar así que decidí hablarle.

\- Pequeña deja de llorar.- Le hable con la voz mas dulce que pude, ella me miro sorprendida, dejo de llorar.

\- Duele.- Sollozó un poco, sus manos lo tenía en su rodilla, no pida ver la herida porque estaba totalmente oculta.

\- Dejame ver.- Tome sus manos y la quite con delicadeza, ella solo me observaba con esos ojos oscuros que eran un poco cafeces.

Nunca me había comportado así con alguien, pero era una niña no podía dejarla llorando eso estaría mal. Logre ver donde se golpeo, solo tenia una pequeña herida, pero estaba algo rojo era consecuencia por el golpe, solo le quedara un moretón, nada gravé, pero ahora le duele porque es reciente, toque su rodilla.

-Duele.- Volvió hacer un gestó y se quejaba mas.

\- ¿Duele mucho?.- La mire y le sonreí un poco.

\- Si.- Sollozaba de nuevo... No otra vez no, que no llore mas.

\- Tranquila.- Intente calmarla pero no fue exitoso por accidente le di un golpe en su rodilla.

-...- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no podía tranquilizarla.

De repente siento alguien a mi lado volteó a verlo era Mika, me miró y se acercó a la niña.

\- No llores pequeña, ya no llores mas.- Me sorprendí por la actitud de Mika, nunca había hablado de esa manera tan dulce, solo lo hacía cuando era pequeño pero es bueno saber que a un no a perdido eso.

\- Duele.- Repetía esa palabra, puso sus manos en sus ojos.

\- Se que duele pequeña pero solo es un pequeño golpe.- Acarició el cabello de la pequeña y esta dejo de llorar.

\- Lo se...- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero él me dio un golpe y eso hizo que me doliera mas.- Me miro la pequeña un poco enojada.

- _Tonto._ \- Susurró, sabia que eso era para mi.- No era su intención hacerlo fue un accidente.- Sonrió- Yuu-chan disculpate con la pequeña.

\- Perdón, no quise darte ese golpe.- Nunca pensé que Mika es bueno tranquilizando.

\- Te ayudare a levantarte.- Tomo sus manos y la levanto.

Yo permanecia a su lado mirando la escena algo linda, la pequeña se tambaleó un poco estaba apuntó de caerse pero Mika la sostuvo, Mika la levantó y la puso sobre sus hombros y corrió un poco no tan lejos, era lento, la pequeña reía se veía feliz, Mika hizo todo eso por verla sonreír de nuevo.

-¡Mika!.- Grite su nombre y sonreí.

Mika bajo a la pequeña, río un poco, Mika solo la miraba, esa niña que antes estaba llorando ahora es muy feliz por hacer esa pequeña acción. Mika sonrió estaba feliz a ver que ya no lloraba.

\- Gracias.- La pequeña sonrió, dio vuelta y se fue corriendo parecía que ya no dolia.

Mika solo miraba como la pequeña se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerqué a su lado, él me miro y me sonrió de lado.

\- Ven.- Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar, salimos del pueblo.

* * *

Nos adentramos en un bosque, todo era verde, Mika aun sostenía mi manó, me llevaba casi arrastrando pero no quise decir ninguna palabra, no podía sentir su mano ya que aun tenía el guante.

-oe a ¿donde vamos?.- Después de pasar como una hora o mas decidí preguntarle.

\- Es un secretó.- Me miro- ¿Ya estas cansado?.

-Si, llevamos caminando horas.- Suspire.

Solo me miro y sonrió de manera traviesa, me estremeci un poco, se acerco y me cargo a estilo _princesa_.

\- Oe Mika ¡BAJAME!-. Me comencé a quejar ya que me avergonzaba que me cargará de esta manera- ¡MIKA BAJAME AHORA!.- El ignoraba lo que decia, él comenzó a correr y yo me intentaba safar pero fue imposible me tuve que rendir.

* * *

Sentía el viento golpear mi rostro, era algo agradable sentir lo cálido que es el viento y estar en los brazos de Mika daban un calor especial que daba su cuerpo.

-Llegamos.- El me bajó, mire enfrente y se encontraba una cabaña.

\- ¿Aquí viviremos ahora?.- Le pregunte y lo mire.

-Asi es, sera nuestro nuevo hogar.- Miro la cabaña.- Había olvidado la cabaña pero recordé, hace tiempo la había encontrado que bien que lo recordé.

Mika abrió la puerta y entro primero, se aseguró que no había nadie, después yo entre, ya estaba amueblado, había lo principal, una cama, una cocina, sofares, un baño, etc..

\- _Nueva Vida ._ \- Susurré.

Mika me miro y me sonrió logro escuchar lo que dije, me miro y con tan solo ver su mirada supe que el pensaba lo mismo que yo.

 _Nueva vida_ esto sera así, haré una vida con él, seremos una familia, nuestra vida va a cambiar, grandes cosas saldrán a la luz, tal vez unos sentimientos aparezcan a un que no se cuales...

* * *

 **La historia apenas comienza, perdón por tardar mucho en actualizar ya saben los finales, bueno ya acabe mis exámenes así que el lunes salgo de vacaciones pero ahora ya tengo tiempo, así que en las vacaciones actualizare tal vez una vez por semana o dos veces... Dejen su comentario que tal le parece la historia...**

 **No leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	3. Primera Noche

**~Primera Noche~**

* * *

Después de limpiar un poco el lugar, decidí irme a descansar, Mika me dijo que se quedaría un poco mas despierto.

Entre a la habitación y me recoste en la cómoda cama, intenté dormir pero un ruido no me lo permitió ese ruido provenía de mi estomago.

\- Lo olvide, no he comido nada desde la mañana.- Toque mi estómago y suspire, me senté en el borde de la cama.

No podre dormir si tengo hambre, pensé que no había nada, no pasamos al pueblo al traer lo necesario para comer, no trajimos provisiones, solo corrimos del lugar como si nos persiguieran pero no era así, solo corríamos y al final fui " _princesa"_ por la manera que me cargo Mika, fue algo vergonzoso, _huir de la verdad, nueva vida, primera noche_ , eso lo que a pasado en una solo día y a un falta mas tal vez esto dure hasta la eternidad, eso no puede ser posible.

Me concentré en tanto en mis pensamiento que olvide de que tenía hambre pero cuándo lo recorde, el hambre volvió.

\- Maldicion.- Susurré, toque mi estomago con mi manó.

Me levante de la cama lentamente y abrí la puerta de la habitación, salí y busqué con mi mirada a Mika pero no lo encontré, salí de la cabaña y lo busque, no me fui mucho porque tal vez me perdería.

\- ¡Mika!,¡Mika!, ¡Mika!.- Gritaba su nombre, se que él podía estar bien solo es solo que me preocupa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos regresé a la cabaña, me acerqué a una mesa que estaba, me senté, acosté mi cabeza en la mesa. Mika fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

 _¿Acaso me había abandonado?_ No puede ser eso posible, Mika nunca lo haría.

De repente la puerta se abre y mire, era Mika.

-¡Mika!.- Grité de felicidad y lo abracé.

El se sorprendió por el abrazo, él me acarició mi cabeza y me sonrió levemente, yo me sonroje, nunca había tenido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien pero era Mika quería sentir sus brazos, dándome un abrazó.

-Yuu-chan ¿pasa algo?.- Su voz tan dulce no me cansaría de escucharla es simplemente hermosa, linda una bella voz que nunca había escuchado.

\- Pensé que me habías dejado.- Susurré.

\- Nunca lo haría.- Tomó mi mentón y hizo que lo miraba sus ojos- Sólo revisaba el lugar.

Sus ojos azules me encantan, son tan preciosos, de repente la distancia se iba acortando, pero el sonido de mi estomago hizo que soltara mi mentón.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Me preguntó.

\- Si.- Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

\- Vamos al pueblo.- Tomó mi manó y salimos del lugar.

Era de noche, no era muy tardé, apenas se sentía el frío, caminamos en medió entre los arboles, él tomaba mi manó con fuerza, parecíamos como dos niños pequeños, nos olvidamos de todo, esta vez no me cansé, llegamos al pueblo, Mika fue a comprar lo necesario para dos semanas, después de unos aproximados 15 minutos volvió.

\- Es hora de irnos.- Me dijo llegando, me sonrió levemente.

-Si.- Di vuelta.

-Ten.- Mika me dio una pieza de pan que había sacado de la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

Tome la pieza de pan y el también tomo una, permanecíamos en el mismo lugar hasta que nos terminamos de comer la pieza de pan, nunca pensé que un vampiro comiera comida de _humanos,_ solo pensé que tomaban sangre, aun debo aprender mas, hay cosas nuevas aun.

Salimos del pueblo, caminamos a paso lento, no teníamos prisa, ya hacía mas frío, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, Mika no parecía tener frío, tal vez porque es un vampiro y por eso no tiene frío. Mi vista se dirigió hacia el cielo, era de un color negro profundo, se adornaba con pequeñas luces, son como destellos, pero sólo son las estrellas, algo gris o de diferente color que está en el centro de tantas estrellas, color plateado que está en forma de una figura, esa es la luna que casi en todas las noche está, vigila el mundo, no ilumina con su resplandor.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no?.- Me dijo Mika, sacando de mis pensamientos, me sonrió de lado.

-Si, es hermoso, el cielo no está sólo sólo, siempre están la nubes, estrella y luna acompañándolo, ver eso es muy hermoso, nunca en esta vida se encontrará algo igual.- Estaba fascinado con ver esto, estar lejos de la gente y sin ningún ruido y ver sólo esto es... No hay palabras que no podría describir esto.

\- Te ves más lindo cuando hablas así.- Me miro y me sonrió.

\- Claro que no.- Gire mi cabeza para evitar su mirada, mis mejillas ardieron un poco.

-Para mi si lo eres.- Su voz era dulce, era algo que no me cansaría a escuchar todos los días.

De repente el tomo mi mano con fuerza y comenzamos a correr, otra vez repetíamos esto, era algo divertido, sonreíamos, corríamos en medio de los grandes arboles, corríamos a la orilla de un pequeño río donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

-¡Me encanta estar con Yuu-chan!.- Mika grito con una gran sonrisa yo me sorprendí a escuchar eso pero una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y una pequeña risa de felicidad.

-¡Y a mi con Mika!.- Lo grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me miro y me sonrio y yo le regrese la sonrisa, reíamos, corríamos, nuestras manos tomadas muy fuerte.

Llegamos a un cierto punto que me cansé pero Mika no; era de esperar es un vampiro y resiste mas.

Nos detuvimos el me miró y supo que estaba cansado, dio vuelta, hizo una seña que me acercaba a él, me detuve detrás de su espalda y él busco mis manos y cuándo las encontro las puso en sus cuello.

\- Sostente fuerte.- Susurró.

Al principió no entendía lo que iba hacer, pero al rato comprendí, acerque, sus manos las puso en mi trasero, me color sonrojó apareció en mi rostro, pasé mis pierna sobre su cintura.

Salto lo más alto que pudiera, sentía un gran golpe de airé pegar mi rostro, caímos en una gran rama de los árboles, él se detuvo, no quería abrir los ojos por miedo, había luchado, con vampiros y monstruos, le tengo miedo a esto que hago que es simple. Yo, Yuichiro Hyakuya le tengo miedo a las ¡ALTURAS!. Un secreto muy bien guardado que no se lo demuestro a nadie. Pero ahora Mika se lo demuestro.

-Tranquilo Yuu-chan, no te dejare caer.- Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré a sus ojos casi igual a un zafiro, me sonrió.

Comenzó de nuevo, yo tenía cerrado los ojos pero con lentitud los abrí, un pétalo de color rosa callo sobre mi nariz, mire arriba, muchos pétalos caían sobre nosotros, mire fascinado como caían lentamente los pétalos. Pude notar a Mika sonreír un poco, yo también sonreí.

Luna, estrellas, río, pétalos = noche perfecta...

Pasamos en silencio el resto del camino.

Llegamos a la cabaña Mika me soltó con delicadeza, disfrute el contacto de su piel esta vez no había guantes que cubría su piel, su piel era suave. Algo que nunca había sentido. Él entro primero a la cabaña, yo entre después, me dirigí a la habitación pero antes Mika me jalo del brazo.

\- Que descanses.- Me susurro. Soltó mi brazo y se fue a su habitación.

Yo entré a la mía, estaba cansado, era un día que nunca olvidare, recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, era cómoda suave, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente antes de caer profundamente dormido;

-Esta será nuestra _primera noche_.- Susurré con lentitud.

* * *

 **Tarde pero hoy cap. Nuevo, que descansen**


	4. Enfermedad

**~Enfermedad~**

* * *

Habia pasado aproximadamente un mes que huí con Mika y todo iba perfecto.

Mika permanecía en su habitación aún. Me preocupé por eso, no era normal de él.

\- Mika te encuentras bien.- Toque la puerta, no me respondió nadie- Voy a entrar.- Tome el picaporte y abrí la puerta, me introduje a la habitación.

Mika permanecía acostado cubierto de una sábana blanca. Solo se podía ver su cabello rubio, se había cubierto hasta la cabeza.

\- Mika.- Me acerque a su cama y lo movía un poco- ¡MIKA!.- Grite su nombre.

Mika se sobresaltó, por accidente cayó de la cama con todo y sábana, yo reí un poco me parecía algo divertido. Me subí a la cama y mire dónde había caído Mika.

-¿Estas bien.- Mire hacia abajo y aún estaba cubierto con la sábana.

\- Si estoy bien.- Se quito la sábana y la puso a un lado de el.

Recordé la escena que había pasado y me reí un poco mas, él me miraba algo extrañado nunca me había reído de esta manera .

-¿De que te ríes?- Hizo un puchero.

\- De la manera de que te caíste.- Nunca lo olvidare como fue eso.

\- ¿Quieres reirte mas?- Me miro.

-Si, si tan solo es de tu caída me reiré hasta no se cuantas veces.- Dejé salir una leve risa.

\- Yo te haré reír mas.- Me miró y de repente el subió a la cama se puso encima mío.

\- Mika ¿qué haces?- Hable con voz nerviosa a la posición que estábamos.

El solo sonrió y comenzó hacerme cosquillas, yo reía, mis risas aumentaron, Mika solo me miraba con una linda sonrisa.

-Mika detente.- Unas cuantas lágrimas salían por mis ojos a causa de la risa.

\- Esta bien Yuu-chan.- Dejo de hacerlo y solo me miro, aún permanecíamos en la misma posición.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, mire sus ojos a casi que igualaran unos zafiros. Esos ojos profundos. Hace tiempo que vivimos juntos. Todo iba bien entre nosotros, somos felices.

\- Mika ¿puedes quitarte? - Decía con un leve tono sonrojado.

Él se quito lentamente, sólo lo miraba. Se acostó a lado mío, lo miraba y sonreía levemente.

-¡Mika!- Grite su nombre y lo abracé muy fuerte.

-¡Ah!- Él se sorprendió al ver mi acto algo extraño que provenga de mí.

-Mika te quiero.- Lo abrazaba mas fuerte, solo quería darle "amor".

-Yuu-chan.- Decía mientras con sus ojos intentaba encontrar los míos, pero no fue posible ya que yo no se lo permití.

Paso un tiempo yo lo tenía en mis brazos aún, él solo permanecía quieto, no me miraba, ni yo a él. Estar de esta manera es agradable, me gusta.

Sin darme cuenta se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Lo solté lentamente, salí de la cama. Salí de la habitación.

Decidí dar un paseo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta principal y la abro. Ya afuera la cierro despacio, siempre estuve encerrado pero hoy decidí dar un paseo. Me alejé de la cabaña, era necesario un cambio.

* * *

 _ **Mika Pov**_

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía mis ojos pesados, mi cuerpo ardía, todo me daba vueltas. Sentía morir.

-Yuu-chan.- Susurre su nombre, lo busque con mi mirada y no lo encontré ni una parte de la habitación.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logre pararme de la cama, paso lento me dirigí hacía la puerta. Mi vista no era estable, sentía que todo daba vueltas, iba a desmayarme. No podía mas, mi cuerpo estaba cansado. Nunca me había pasado esto.

-Yuu-chan.- Susurre. Todo para mi se volvió oscuro y no escuche nada mas.

* * *

 _ **Yuu Pov**_

Entrando escuché un gran ruido provenir en la habitación de Mika. Me alarme. Corrí a su habitación y la abrí con fuerza al entrar me encontré a Mika desmayado.

-¡Mika! ¡Mika! ¡Mika!- Lo movía, adelante y atras, no podía estar pasando esto.

 _Esta ardiendo de fiebre_

Lo cargue, pesaba mucho no se como Mika puede hacer esto. Lo recoste en la cama, toque su frente; _efectivamente tiene fiebre_.

Como es posible que un vampiro tenga fiebre, no sabia que hacer, sus mejillas estaban con un color rojo. Ardían.

-Yuu-chan.- Su voz ronca.

-No te muevas.- Lo miraba con preocupación.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Busque un recipiente y lo llene con agua del fregadero, agarré un trapo limpio. Volví a la habitación. Sumergí el trapo en el recipiente del agua, lo exprimí, quite unos cuantos cabellos el trapo se lo pusé en su frente, sudaba, no podía hacerlo solo.

-Mika ahora vuelvo no te muevas.- Rápido me levanté y salí corriendo de la cabaña.

* * *

Corría con todas mis fuerzas. Me dirigía hacía el pueblo; solo había alguien que me podía ayudar.

Al entrar al pueblo me dirigí hacia una tienda y al ver entre con fuerza.

-¡Shirayuki!.- Al ver la chica de cabello rojo; muy extraño.

Shirayuki es una herborista; trabaja con plantas medicinales. Cuando yo me lastimaba en el tobillo (perseguir a Mika me causo eso, solo jugábamos, el le gustaba que lo persiguiera) venía con ella y lograba que el dolor se fuera.

-Yuu, ¿que pasa?- Me miro algo preocupada.

-Mika esta ardiendo en fiebre.- Me acerque a ella. Mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

-Eso es grave. Zen puedes llevarme.- Miro al albino que este estaba recargado en la pared.

-Claro, iremos en caballo.- Miro a Shirayuki y le sonrió.

Shirayuki guardo ciertas plantas que la ayudarían a curar a Mika.

-Vamos.- Me miró, subimos al caballo; Zen, Shirayuki y yo.

Salimos del pueblo, el caballo iba a todo, el fuerte sonido que hacía. Mika. Era lo unico que pensaba, se me hacia eterno todo el recorrido, espero que este bien.

Al llegar todos bajamos del caballo, entre a la cabaña, entre a la habitación de Mika y ahí estaba aún con una gran fiebre.

-Esta muy mal.- Dijo Shirayuki entrando a la habitación.

-Si.- Susurre.

-Yuu puedes salir. Yo me encargo.- Me sonrió.

Decidí salir, me senté en una silla y jugaba con mis dedos, estaba nervioso, espero que lo pueda curar.

Pasaron como dos horas y Shirayuki salió de la habitación.

-¿Como esta?- La mire con nerviosismo.

-Esta bien. La fiebre bajo.- Sonrió. Me sentía muy aliviado

-Shirayuki es hora de irnos.- Hablo Zen que salía del lugar.

-Claro. Bueno Yuu cuida muy bien de Mika.- Salió del lugar.

Se subieron al caballo y se despidieron.

* * *

Entre a la cabaña, entre a la habitación. Mika estaba mas mejor.

-Mika.- Lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Yuu-chan.- Me miro y me sonrió de lado, estaba agotado se nota mucho, en su rostro.

-Es mejor que descanses.- Le susirre.

-Lo haré. Pero duerme conmigo.- La última oración lo dijo como un niño pequeño y estiro sus brazos hacia mi.

-Mika no.- Sonríe.

-¡Si!- Me jalo y me metió a su cama.

-Mika, dejame ir.- Lo mire.

-Solo por hoy.- Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

No dije nada más. Al poco tiempo el se durmió se veía tan lindo, era un ángel, parecía que no había sufrido nada. Decidí igual descansar los dos dormimos abrazados. Hoy estuvo un día cansado y de _enfermedad_.

* * *

 **Metí dos personajes de mi anime favorito que esta en emisión espero que les haya gustado el cap... Sólo por este cap. Aparecerán**


	5. Una promesa

_**~Una Promesa~**_

* * *

Aun recuerdo ese sueño era tan lindo, tan cálido de una manera. Soy un chico que no expresa sentimiento alguno el único sentimiento que puedo expresar era el de una persona molesta que busca conflicto cada rato. Ese era yo, Yuichiro hasta que decidí huir con Mika. Fue mi decisión y estoy feliz con ello.

 **~Un Sueño~**

Lo que veía mis ojos era algo perfecto, pero era un sueño que jamas me gustaría despertar. Era una promesa vieja, antigua que de una manera este sueño lo representa.

 _Era una ilusión, era mi ilusión..._

Mire a mi alrededor. Todo era verde, era un campo, el césped tan verde y cálido.

El viento se movía a igual a mi cabello. Nunca había visto este lugar, prefiero soñar a que volver a la realidad.

Miraba mis manos eran mas pequeñas, mi ropa era distinta; era la misma de esa vez que nos secuestrados esos vampiros que ahora deseo matarlos, destruirlos es lo que deseo.

Al instante lo supe era yo de pequeño. Era un sueño lo sabia y todo lo que sueñas no tiene limite alguno.

Permanecía recostado aun sobre este césped verde. Miraba el gran cielo azul, son suaves, tan sólo mirarlas era necesario para saberlo que las nubes eran suaves.

\- _Yuu -._

Una dulce voz me llamaba. Miraba a mi alrededor pero no encontré absolutamente a nadie; _solo yo estaba aquí._

 _\- Yuu -._

Esa voz volvió a repetir mi nombre, era una dulce voz, una voz femenina. Pero no podría lograr reconocer esa voz, era la primera vez que la escucho.

\- _Yuu_ _ven por mi -._

Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia dónde provenía la voz. No sabía porque iba tras esa voz. Con mis pasos dudosos seguí mi camino; mi destino.

No se cuánto tiempo camine pero enfrente dé mi había un bosque. Me adentre al bosque. Moví unas cuantas ramas para poder entrar, seguí hasta podría decir el centro del bosque.

- _Yuu vinist_ e.- Mi mirada se dirigió en frente.

-¿Quien eres?- Mi voz era seria.

En frente mío había una chica de cabello negro como la noche un vestido rojo con blanco de las mangas y tenia sujetado su cabello con una coleta, tenia un moño grande rojo en su coleta, pude notar que sus ojos eran azules oscuros tan intensos.

-Mi nombre es Safaia Aria.- Hizo un pequeña reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Yuichiro Hyakuya.- Puse un mano en mi cintura.

-Eso lo se.- Hablo de manera pausada.

Claro que lo sabia, por eso me llamo. Pero ¿porque?

-¿Porque me llamaste?- Tenía curiosidad.

\- Por qué es tiempo de que los preparativos comiencen.- Sonrió.

¿Preparativos?. A que preparativos se refiere, ¿es un demonio? Como Asuramaru, pero en este caso seria demonia pero ¿es posible tener dos demonios?.

-¿Que preparativos?- Tenia que preguntárselo.

-Los de la guerra que se aproxima, esta vez tus enemigos serán mas fuertes, y no podrás sólo con ti poder, ni mucho menos con el Owari No Seraph.- Me miro de manera burlona. ¿Como sabía todo sobré mi? La pregunta me intrigaba.

-¿Como sabes todo sobré mi?, Safaia.- Me atreví a llamarla por su nombre, al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios me sorprendí, era un nombre único.

-Vaya te atreviste a llamar por mi nombre.- Hizo sus manos de lado y luego las cruzo.

-Eso no importa, responde mi pregunta.- Mi voz cada vez era más sería.

-Siempre he estado contigo, Yuu.- Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Eres un demonio?- Por fin, por fin lo dije.

-No.. Soy una especie de guardián, Safaia significa Zafiro como mi nombre significa Zafiro es un azul del cielo podíamos decir así y no es el negro de la oscuridad, no soy un demonio, soy una especie de guardián o ángel.- No era un demonio de una manera me hizo relajarme. Zafiro igual a como sus ojos, ¿era un guardián?.

-¿Por qué yo?- Susurre.

-Te elegí a ti porque eres el único que puedes utilizar mi poder.- ¿poder? A qué poder se refiere, él único poder que utilizo es el arma demoniaca y sólo una vez el de Owari No Seraph.

-¿Cuál poder?- Cada vez me confundía.

-Aún no es el momento para decírtelo, así que no más preguntas pequeño.- Puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y guiñó un ojo.

-¡No juegues conmigo Safaia!- Grite. De manera molesta me acerque.

-Mira Yuu.- Señalo arriba.

Detuve el paso y mire arriba, los árboles no tenían ninguna hoja de repente el bosque había secado, el viento solfeaba y eso hizo que el vestido de Safaia se levantará un poco sus manos las tenía aún lado un poco estiradas, pétalos rojos caían sobre ella, ¿dónde había aparecido esos pétalos? Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo detenerme, cruce mis brazo intentando proteger mi rostro, cerré los ojos con fuerza pero antes de eso mire por última vez a Safaia. Al abrir los ojos me encontré en otro lugar y Safaia no estaba.

-¿Safaia?, ¡Safaia!, ¡Safaia!- Gritaba su nombre.

Comencé a caminar era el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio, no se sí todo lo que me dijo era verdad, pero es igual hay que estar listos para todo. Después de caminar por mucho tiempo decidí recostarme y tomar un descanso.

 **Mika Pov**

No se qué es este sueño, todo es solitario pero este lugar me relaja, era yo en pequeño, traía la misma ropa de esa vez cuando nos llevaron los vampiros y era pequeño de nuevo, miraba el césped verde y cálido, tocarlo era satisfactorio para mi. Todo lo que he hecho en esta vida es prócer a la familia que creí que era para siempre. Pero ahora soy un vampiro si no tuviera nadie aquí en proteger en estos momentos, hubiera preferido no despertar nunca más de este sueño aún que estuviera solo, pero así no tendría que soportar ser un vampiro. Un monstruo chupa sangre que para sobrevivir necesita sangra que es la vida. Pero tengo a Yuu-chan y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Yuu-chan.- Hace tiempo atrás pronunciaba su nombre con dolor pero ahora pronunciarlo me hacia tan feliz, pensar que ha despertar me encontrare con él rostro de mi única familia que tengo.

Decidí caminar un poco, sentir el viento tocar mi rostro hacia despejar mi mente, olvidar todo lo que había en el mundo real era lo que necesitaba, debería olvidar sólo por estos momentos que duren de este sueño, después volveré a mi vida y protegeré a la persona que quiero. A los lejos pude notar un pequeño cuerpo, me acerque ya enfrente vi que era Yuu de pequeño. Estaba dormido. Me puse en cuclillas y me acerque a su oreja.

-Yuu-chan.- Susurre.

Se comenzó a mover, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, puede ver esos ojos de color esmeralda, él me miro, estiro sus manos y soltó un bostezo. Y comenzó a mirar enfrente lo imite, al ver enfrente me encontré con una gran sorpresa ahí enfrente de mi estaban los niños del orfanato, me levanté y sonreí.

-No estas esperando.- Susurre. Yuu-chan se levantó. Tome su mano y lo jale, corrimos donde estaban los demás, no están llamando.

 **Mika & Yuu Pov **

Yuu: Cuando desperté vi a Mika se me hizo algo extraño nunca pensé verlo pero... Me alegraba que estuviera aquí en este sueño. En estos momentos el sostiene mi mano, no dirigíamos donde estaba nuestra familia.

Mika: No quería soltar su mano quería que fuera conmigo. Tal vez por fin encontré un deseo en esta vida.

Yuu: Soltó mi mano, pero a bajar la colina los dos estábamos sonriendo. Nuestra cabeza iba a un poco atrás nuestros ojos cerrados por la extraña sensación que sentíamos. Tal vez ya se porque estoy en esta vida.

Mika: Esta sensación era agradable los dos estábamos sonriendo. Tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, sentir esta sensación inexplicable era agradable.

Yuu: Sin pensarlo dos veces abracé a Mika de manera repentina mi sonrisa aún permanecía, cerré mis ojos y lo abrace un poc más fuerte.

Mika: Me sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Yuu-chan dándome un abrazo, sentía como un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas aparecía.

Yuu: Mika yo...

Mika: Yuu-chan yo..

Mika&Yuu: Prometo protegerte y hacerte feliz.

* * *

 **Safaia Aria me pertenece a mi es una creación mía.**


End file.
